Lunch date
by aleushadrake
Summary: lunch is an hour long, that is all the time jou gets to persuade kaiba to go on a legitimate date with him. oneshot drabble


They sit together in a park on a bench, watching as gaggles of rumor mongering girls peek over each others shoulders at a boy in the distance. Kaiba shifts looks at them from over his still steaming paper cup of green tea, he voices one thing about teenagers that has always confused him.

"do they all dress the same just so you know that their friends or what?"

Jounouchi follows his line of sight, he snorts at the span of teenagers and pre teens in the area. He can tell them apart by the clothes they wear like labels, he snorts at them and comments dryly

"maybe they're boycotting individuality."

kaiba coughs almost spitting out his tea,he claps a hand over his mouth to both stifle his laughter and prevent himself from making a mess. Jou pretends he didn't notice the reaction and continues as if nothing happened.

" I mean, I guess picking out your own clothes is hard work or something so much easier to copy and paste someone else's wardrobe into your closet...oh look look!"

Jou smirks as they watch a tall girl sway by wearing a tight red shirt, she looks down her nose at them and saunters away swinging hips she doesn't really have.

"wait for it..."

After a moment the cluster of hurries away as if they had been scalded

"off they go to the mall... to dress like that bitch."

By this point kaiba has moved his hand to his stomach and is laughing so hard he is no longer making any noise. Jou smiles as he looks over and see's kaibas shoulders shaking as he laughs at humor jou usually keeps to himself. Finally some one to share his messed up sense of humor with, he may not be a bully any more but he still has a mean streak. A grin flies up his face as he listens to kaiba breath hitch as he tries to calm himself and still his laughter. Finally he succeeds as he wipes moisture from the corners of his eyes and looks at jou still unable to wipe away the wide smile that has begun to make his cheeks sore.

" You're not at all how I thought you where, you're a terrible person!"

Jou runs his fingers through his hair and lays his arm down across the back of the bench, behind kaiba. Smirk still in place he looks at kaiba with his head titled slightly to the side.

" you like it."

kaiba pauses a moment to think about it, then leans back against jous arm, letting jous hand slip over his shoulder.

"yea I do, but I never heard you talk like that before. All I ever hear from your group is friendship friendship and guess what friendship."

" yea, those speeches get old after a while, if I talk like that around the guys they looks at me like I kicked a disabled puppy or a drugee on a relapse."

kaiba just smiles as he sips his tea, pausing to think about it jounouchi has always dressed as himself when outside of school, never bothering to look in store windows or at the current fad that his friends honda wears. A leather jacket because his current crush likes 'bad boys', a letter a jacket because the next one likes jocks and so on. Jou however usually wore his faded jeans thin t shirts and whatever jacket was at the forefront of his closet.

Even now sitting right next to him, he wears a blue hooded sweater he won at his last tournament. 2nd place this time. He has a good job, so he can afford to buy the clothes that are in season and fashionable. Does he? Not a chance in hell, he wears whatever he finds comfortable, semi loose jeans that sit just beneath his hips held in place by a belt.

Not once did it ever cross his mind to sag his pants, the fashion of it never made any damn sense. They both watch as a group of guys walk by in bright shirts, tight pants that are buckled halfway down their ass, exposing their various undergarments. Jou snorts at them mentally counting the holes in their sand blasted jeans, he tilts his head to the side and says to kaiba.

" I wonder if they know they've got holes in their pants..."

Kaiba snickers and retorts.

" I've seen yo with holes in your jeans"

" yea, but I didn't buy em like that. I wore those to work, not out to dinner."

Kaiba looks at Jou curiously.

"where do yo work anyway."

" I'm with a demolition team, in unit two. Boss says I'll be in unit one next month."

"hmmph. I guess having messed up pants makes sense there."

"yup"

silence spreads across the moment, jou looks at kaiba inquisitively, he doesn't like silence so asks.

" whats up?"

"just thinking"

"...?"

" I'm thinking that I'm quite pleased that I accepted your offer."

Jou grins in a far to pleased kind of way.

"yea?"

" Indeed."

" so then can I ask you out on a real date now?"

kaiba turns to look at Jou with a glint in his sharp blue eyes.

" I don't know, can you?"

" heh, alright so are you busy Saturday?"

" nope."

"so wanna go to dinner with me?"

"..."

kaiba just smiles in a mischievous kind of way before answering.

" that could be pleasant..."

" is that a yes?"

" indeed it is."

" cool, I'll pick you up at 7:00 then okay."

kaiba smiles allowing jou to press a kiss to his cheek, he can't help the way his face heats up in response. With a heavy sigh he glances at his watch and lets Jou walk him back to work.


End file.
